The Feast of Axos (stori sain)
Stori'' fisol ''Doctor Who rhif cant pedwar deg a phedwar oedd The Feast of Axos, rhyddhwyd gan Big Finish. Cyhoeddwyd yn Chwefror 2011, roedd yr ail stori mewn trioleg gyda'r Chweched Doctor, Evelyn Smythe a Thomas Brewster. Roedd y stori hon y dychweliad cyntaf yr Axos ers eu ymddangosiad cyntaf yn y stori deledu The Claws of Axos ym 1971. Chwaraeodd Bernard Holley, y llais gwreiddiol yr Axos, yr un rôl yn y stori hon. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr “Axos calling Earth. Fuel system exhausted. Request immediate assistance.” Many years ago, the vast space parasite Axos attempted to suck the planet Earth of its energy. Now it’s all but forgotten — a dried-up husk, marooned in orbit, still stuck in the time loop it was placed in by Earth’s defender, the Doctor. Forgotten, that is, except by space tourism billionaire. Campbell Irons — who’s hatched a plan to solve the world’s energy crisis by reviving Axos, and transmitting its power back to Earth. But the crew of the spaceship Windermere''aren’t alone aboard the parasite. The Doctor has returned, to correct an error of decades past… And Axos is waiting. Plot ''I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor / Axos - Colin Baker * Evelyn Smythe - Maggie Stables * Thomas Brewster - John Pickard * Llais yr Axos / Yr Axons - Bernard Holley * Campbell Irons / Svenni Nilson - John Banks * Joanna Slade - Andree Bernard * David Brock - Chook Sibtain * Craig Swanson - Peter Forbes * Philippe Lefevre - Duncan Wisbey Cyfeiriadau Cyfeiriadau diwylliannol o'r byd go iawn * Mae Evelyn yn siarad am David Bowie. * Tra wisgo eu siwtiau ofod, mae Evelyn yn ewni y Doctor 'Flash Gordon' a Brewster 'Buck Rogers'. Y Doctor * Dydy'r Doctor ddim yn hoffi cerdded yn y gofod. Pobl * Mae Brewster yn defnyddio'r enwau "Old Mother Hubbard" a "Old Mum Smythe" pan siaradodd am Evelyn. Cyfundrefnau * Mae gan Eurozone cysylltiadau â Genefa. Oherwydd hynny, mae Eurozone yn nabod y Doctor, y TARDIS a'r Meistr. Llongau ofod * Y Jules Verne ydy llong ofod o'r Swyddfa Ofod Eurozone. Nodiadau stori * Mae'r stori hon yn nodi'r ymddangosiad sain cyntaf o'r Axos. * Recordiwyd y stori yn The Moat Studios. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Llawer o flwyddyn wedyn, bydd y Seithfed Doctor ac Evelyn yn siarad am dreulio amser "in a spacesuit bouncing about Axos with that poor boy Brewster". (SAIN: A Death in the Family) * Yn ôl un cymeriad, roedd y digwyddiadau o TV: The Claws of Axos ''yn digwydd "nearly 50 years ago". * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod gan ei swit ofod helmed fel phowlen bysgod. (TV: ''The Moonbase) * Prynodd Campbell Irons y Grŵp Roced Prydeinig. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, PRÔS: The Dying Days) Mae Irons yn rhedeg ei weithred o'r unwaith Gorsaf Amddiffyn Ofod yn Devesham. (TV: The Android Invasion) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol The Feast of Axos ar bigfinish.com en:The Feast of Axos (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain 2011 Categori:Storïau yn y 21ain ganrif Categori:Storïau Axon